Warriors: For the Clan
by Greatsuperwoman23
Summary: The battle is over, the Dark Forest is no more and peace has finally come. Now the clans must pic up the pieces of their lives and try and move on. But for Thunderclan, it will be difficult to say the least. The losses were heavy and Starclan took many from them. Perhaps it's time they gave one back.


**A.N.**

** Hey guys I'm going to be going back to the classics with this story! I read this series for the first time in elementary school and have read it hundreds of times since. I recently picked back up the books and as a result this story. Now I've gone through and fixed this from a previous attempt at this tale (Warriors: It's not Over yet). **

** Now let's get serious for a minute about what you're about to read. If you've read through the Omen of the Stars saga you are undeniably well aware of the fact that Firestar (my favorite character btw) dies at the end. Well...I have issues and like to deny that fact (even though I was okay with the ending). And before you throw flame and hate in the review section understand this: I know this series, I grew up with this series and I know it's rules, but the reason I write fanfiction isn't to comply with the canon version, it's to get my ideas out of my head and out into the world. So if you don't agree with me that's fine but please keep in mind that hate will not be acknowledged.**

_**I am also well aware of the fact that the books have moved on since Omen of the Stars but since I started this fic before that and since I haven't yet read the books that follow Omen of the Stars this fic will not acknowledge those books.**_

**If you read all of that thank you, if you didn't, well you may or may not like/ be prepared for what you are about to read. To wrap up don't flame I'll ignore you and disclaimer I don't own any part of the Warriors franchise. So without further ado please keep all hands, arms, legs, and feet inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride!**

**Chapter 1**

Jayfeather stood in StarClan's territory. The smell of Greenleaf filled the air and he could hear prey around him.

"Hello?"

Silence greeted him. It was the first time since the great battle that he had come to StarClan. Usually he was greeted quickly or at least saw some cat but no one seemed to be around.

"Firestar?" He called out.

If his leader was here he didn't appear. Jayfeather sighed, Brambleclaw had done nothing but bother him about seeing the former Thunderclan leader since Firestar died.

A feeling of forgetting something filled him and he felt the need to retrieve whatever it was he was missing.

Something is missing. He thought.

No cats, no noise beside the prey he couldn't see. He scanned the clearing hoping to catch sight of any of his starry ancestors but none appeared. Giving up Jayfeather closed his eyes and when he opened them he was blind once more.

Sunlight dappled the clearing in his den and he could smell Leafpool sleeping close by. He remembered the shock of discovering she was his mother. The hate he felt when he learned that Squirrleflight and Leafpool had lied to the entire clan about he and his siblings. Eventually he had forgiven them both as had his sister and brother. When Hollyleaf has died Crowfeather, a Windclan warrior and his true father had grieved and accepted her as his kit and in a way life had returned to some weird normal. With his mother somewhat restored to her medicine cat status and his father the deputy of Windclan clan.

All the clans seemed to be moving on and recovering. Though the clans still grieved the loss of their clanmates, so many lives were lost in order to restore peace and stop Tigerstar. Thunderclan had suffered one of the worst losses, during the final moments of the battle their leader Firestar had lost his last life in order to put an end to Tigerstar's evil. The dark tabby warrior's sway over the clans and the shadow he cast over his kits was gone for good but at the steep cost of Firestar's final life. As one of the most respected cats in the forest with friends in every clan his death caused grief throughout all the territories.

Tonight, the moon would be full again for the first time since the battle against the Dark Forest warriors. Despite the fact the Firestar has lost his last life in the battle Brambleclaw had not yet traveled to Moonpool to receive his nine lives and name even though he had appointed Squirrelflight as his deputy.

Jayfeather knew from past experiences that the other clan leaders would want to know why Brambleclaw hadn't made the journey to Moonpool.

Now with the moon climbing higher into the night sky the clans traveled to the island where the gatherings were held. They moved as one, not four as they had done in the past. Jayfeather felt cats all around him. Each seemed to respect and value the company of the cats they were with, no matter what clan they came from.

"Its weird isn't it?"

Jayfeather jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. "What do you mean?"

"Well I kind of expected everyone to act like nothing had happened. I thought everything would go back to the way it was."

"They appreciate this time with new vigor. Things would be totally different now if we had lost."

Lionheart didn't respond instead he moved away from Jayfeather to walk beside Cinderheart. As they all poured into the clearing Jayfeather weaved through the cats, keeping a look out for the scent of infection with so many wounds around. He smelt none and eventually made his way to where the other medicine cats were gathered.

"Jayfeather," Mothwing greeted.

The others nodded their greetings and they turned their attention to the Great Tree.

Mistystar, Onestar, and Blackstar all climbed into the branches taking their usual positions. Brambleclaw was the last to join them. He still was unwilling to take his nine lives and name so he climbed the tree last and sat away from the other leaders. Squirrelflight, his mate, sat amongst the tree's roots with the other deputies. A yowl from Blackstar signaled the start of the gathering.

The large tom stood up "Shadowclan still grieves for our clanmates who died in the battle, but we are growing stronger, our wounds are healing and we welcome new kits into the clan," he finished sitting back down with a nod to Mistystar.

The Riverclan leader spoke from her place with her head held high. " Riverclan is growing as well. Two of our queens are expecting and our warriors are returning to their full strength," she said motioning to Onestar with her tail.

"Windclan grieves its fallen warriors, and knows that they will never be replaced, but as physical wounds begin to fade we grow strong once more."

It was Brambleclaw's turn. He stood tall and proud. "As you all know Thunderclan suffered many losses in the battle, the most obvious being that of our leader Firestar. Thankfully all bad things pass and tonight Thunderclan welcomes two new apprentices Lilypaw and Seedpaw!"

"Lilypaw! Seedpaw!" Yowls sounded throughout the clearing as the clans cheered for the two apprentices.

Brambleclaw waited for silence before he continued. "Thunderclan will recover and overcome as it always does."

"I have a question," Blackstar said.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you taken your nine lives and name yet?"

Brambleclaw held the Shadowclan leader's gaze for a moment before he glanced away.

"My clan needed me with them, not at Moonpool."

"But surely now you could-"

"Enough Blackstar." Mistystar interrupted. "If there is no other news then this gathering is over. We should all head back to our camps."

All around him Jayfeather could hear cats moving and getting ready to leave.

"Wait!"

Jayfeather's head snapped back to the tree where Onestar had stood once more. The gathering fell quiet as attention went to the Windclan leader.

"Kestrelflight has something he insisted on sharing tonight."

Jayfeather felt the young medicine cat stand up next to him.

"I have had a vision from Starclan."

Immediately murmurs broke out around the clearing. Jayfeather tensed remembering his dream from the previous night.

"I was in the Thunderclan camp and even though I heard cats all around me I couldn't see anyone. Then from the sky came a crack of lightning as though stars were putting something back."

The murmurs were louder now and Kestrelflight had to shout to speak over the noise.

"I couldn't see anything but it felt as though something had come back to where it belonged. When I woke I had the feeling that Starclan wanted me to share it here tonight."

It took several moments but the murmurs died down, and Onestar spoke.

"Do you have any idea what your vision means Kestrelflight?"

"No and I have had no further signs."

"But I have." Jayfeather said rising to his paws. "Just last night I dreamt I was in Starclan's territory. Greenleaf was all around and I too could hear noises but I saw no one. It felt like I was there for a reason, like there was something I was supposed to be looking for, something I needed to bring back with me."

All around the clearing cats shifted and murmured then suddenly a flash of lightning slammed into the ground close to the lake. Kestrelflight crouched down next to Jayfeather.

"Do you think?" He whispered.

"It's possible. We need to get to the tree bridge and find out what-"

"Fire! There's a fire on the shore!" Some cat screeched.

Jayfeather could feel the panic that swept the clearing. Cats began to push and shove one another heading in no particular direction. Jayfeather pressed himself close to the ground unable to orient himself with so much movement and noise. He prayed to Starclan that the cats rushing around him would see him there. Suddenly he felt Kestrelflight press close to him and Mothwing do the same on his other side. He became aware of the other medicine cats surrounding him and protecting him from the crowd. For a moment pride made him want to push them away but he stopped himself.

"Enough!" Blackstar yowled over the noise.

Silence fell instantly and Jayfeather relaxed a fraction.

"If there truly is a fire we will send some warriors to see how bad it is. We can go from-"

"No wait." Jayfeather interrupted the Shadowclan leader. "Let the medicine cats go. Kestrelflight's vision involved lightning and the timing of that strike was too perfect to be coincidence.

"They're talking amongst themselves." Mothwing told him still pressed close to him.

"Very well the medicine cats will go investigate but warriors will accompany them to the end of the tree bridge for their safety." Blackstar said.

"The deputies could go." Squirrleflight offered.

"Great idea!" Brambleclaw spoke for the first time since any of this started. "The deputies will accompany the medicine cats to the end of the bridge, go now."

Jayfeather and the other medicine cats rose to their paws and waited for the deputies to join them. The crowd parted to let them through and before Jayfeather realized they were at the roots of the tree bridge. Carefully he followed Kestrelflight onto the bridge aware of Mothwing's presence right behind him. She seemed tense and was probably ready to catch him if he slipped. As they emerged from the tree line the smell of smoke hit Jayfeather like a badger.

"How bad is the fire?" He asked.

"Not horrible, the wind is blowing the smoke in our direction, that's all." Mothwing replied.

They jumped off the other end of the bridge and started towards the flames. The number of footsteps lessened and Jayfeather realized that the deputies must have stopped. He was starting to feel a bit of warmth from the fire and nearly bumped into Kestrelflight when he stopped hard in front of him.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"Sorry." Kestrelflight said.

"What is it? Do you see something?"

"Not really it's all just fire. It's nowhere near your trees but we can't get any closer to it until the flames die down."

Jayfeather went to respond but was stopped by a cold splash on his nose. Suddenly the skies opened up and before any of them had a chance to dart for cover rain soaked them to their bones. When it was finally done Jayfeather shook out his fur and tasted the air. The smell of smoke was still there, fainter now than before but he couldn't feel the heat of the flames.

"Starclan must have put the flames out!" Kestrelflight said excitedly.

Jayfeather followed the Windclan tom as he stepped closer to where the fire had been burning only moments earlier. He was cold from the water and for a brief moment he wished the flames were back to warm him and dry his fur. Not realizing Kestrelflight had stopped again he slammed right into the younger cat.

"Honestly Kestrelflight!"

But the Windclan cat didn't respond. "Kestrelflight?" He asked.

Mothwing moved up beside him and gasped. On his other side Littlecloud did the same.

"What? What is it?"

Still no response.

"Hello!"

They all turned to him suddenly as if just remembering he was there. "What's going on?" He asked. "I can't see remember?"

From the shame that rolled off their pelts they had clearly forgotten his impairment in their surprise at whatever they had seen. With a sigh he rolled his eyes then began moving forward. He had made it maybe five steps before his paws hit something and he stumbled. Falling down somewhat on top of a lump of fur. He opened his mouth to snap at Kestrelflight for getting in his way when a familiar scent hit him. He scrambled to his paws and stuck his nose into the fur he had tripped on. Sure enough the scent was there and as he listened closer he could hear the sound of the cat breathing beneath him.

"Jayfeather?" Mothwing said. He jumped having missed her moving closer to him. "Is it really him?"

Jayfeather nodded, unable to speak, emotions choked him and he couldn't seem to form thoughts properly. Here at his feet laid the former Thunderclan leader alive once more.

"Go get Squirrleflight." He heard Littlecloud tell Kestrelflight. The young medicine cat started to move but stopped when Jayfeather rose.

"I'll go with you Kestrelflight." Swinging his head in Mothwing's direction he could feel her gaze on him. "I'll look after him." She promised.

He nodded and started back towards the deputies with Kestrelflight. Shock caused him to stumble several times but everytime he did Kestrelflight shot forward to rebalance him. He was aware of the other cats watching them at the base of the fallen tree. When they reached the deputies Squirleflight took a step towards him but stopped unsure of how she'd be recieved if she tried to help him. He didn't give her time to ask instead he walked over to her and pressed himself against her. She relaxed at his touch.

"Come back with me and Kestrelflight. There's something you need to see."

Hesitantly she stepped with him allowing him to guide her as well as lean against her for warmth. As they got closer he could feel her muscles bunch.

" It can't be, Starclan is it true?" Jayfeather heard her whisper.

Before he could say anything she broke away from him streaking towards the flame colored cat lying in the sand.

"Father!"


End file.
